


Artpost for: Stand My Ground (winmance)

by interstitial_arts (interstitial)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstitial/pseuds/interstitial_arts
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester; the last heirs of the Winchester and Campbell family; the result of the alliance of the most powerful families, the future of the magic world. By the age of ten, Dean had already developed more powers than most of the witches.When Sam turned thirteen, it was evident that the reason none of his powers had manifested was because he didn’t have any.





	Artpost for: Stand My Ground (winmance)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful author, Winmance, for writing a story full of amazing visuals to choose from. You can read her fic, Stand My Ground, [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441107/chapters/43685351)

 

One of my favorite things about Supernatural is the centrality and importance of loving platonic relationships, and especially Sam and Dean's intense, often troubled, world-saving brotherhood. Religious imagery is all over Supernatural, but Kripke himself has said that he's more or less a Humanist, and the Humanist message that we ourselves, and the ties between us and others, are the source of spirituality is one I find profoundly positive and meaningful.

  


 Since I wanted my art to reflect the theme of platonic love as a source of strength and spirituality, I used this icon of Christ with John as a reference image, but turned the halo into carving on a headbaord, and John's robe into Dean's oversized sweashirt.

 

My final art:  


 


End file.
